


Simplest Comforts

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Podfic Available, Pure Fluffiest Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she can't have Love with a capital L, at least she can have the best friend she could ever have wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplest Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "dumped". Assume a nebulous pre-season 3 setting (this was originally written last October).

The sound of the door announces Kenzi's arrival home, but Bo doesn't bother to look up in greeting; it feels like too much effort to interrupt her glum staring at the TV screen, its blank darkness a fitting match for how she's feeling. Kenzi must notice Bo's mood as soon as she's in, because it's not many seconds before the couch dips beside her.

"Hey," Kenzi says carefully, "are you okay? 'Cause you've totally got your sulk face on."

Bo huffs, grudgingly amused by Kenzi's directness. The warm, solid press of Kenzi's leg and arm against hers is comforting, though, and Bo leans gratefully into the contact. "I just got dumped. Again. Apparently, the incomparable ex's shadow is too long to leave room for anybody else in Thalia's life." She knows the way she says 'incomparable ex' broadcasts her bitterness loud as an air raid siren, but she honestly doesn't give a crap.

"Aw, _man_ ," Kenzi says, with considerable feeling, and puts her arm around Bo's shoulder. "You just have the worst luck with love. It's kind of amazing."

The comment surprises a laugh out of Bo, totally inappropriate as it is. "Gee, thanks," she tells Kenzi drily, but she'd be lying if she said her mood isn't lightened.

"Seriously, it's like it's your secondary superpower or something. Succubus and heartbreak magnet."

"Isn't it supposed to be your job to make me feel _better_?" Bo laughs, and cranes her neck awkwardly to give Kenzi the incredulous look her tactic deserves.

"Hey, you're laughing, aren't you?" Kenzi counters, the comeback softened by a faint, crooked smile. She wraps her arm snugly around Bo's waist, and rests her head on Bo's shoulder, falling silent; Bo says nothing either, content to just listen to Kenzi breathe. After another moment, Kenzi says, "You know if I was your girlfriend, I'd never break your heart like that, right?"

Bo sighs deeply, and leans her head against Kenzi's. "Too bad you're not, then, huh?" Another moment of comfortable silence follows, and it gives the anger a chance to creep back in -- anger both at Thalia, and at the universe in general, because the damn thing really doesn't seem to like her happy. "You know, just once," Bo says, her voice rising in volume with her rising temper, "I'd like to find someone I care about and not have my heart crushed. Is it really too much to ask?"

Kenzi makes a sympathetic noise, squeezing her arm around Bo a little tighter. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, even if you're doomed to a life tragically devoid of romance"--Bo laughs bitterly again--"at least your devoted and awesome platonic life mate will always be there for you."

Bo smiles, warmth blooming in her chest from Kenzi's words, and it's enough to spackle over the metaphorical cracks in her heart and stop it from slowly bleeding out. "Actually, it does," she says quietly, and turns her head to kiss the top of Kenzi's head. She slips her own arm around Kenzi's shoulder and hugs her closer to herself. "I couldn't ask for a better platonic life mate."

Bo can see Kenzi's smile from the corner of her eye, wide and beaming; Bo is never shy about telling Kenzi how much she means to her, but Kenzi's reaction is still as worth it every time.

"So, ice cream or booze?" Kenzi asks cheerily after a while. "Or ice cream _with_ booze?"

Bo grins; trust Kenzi to know just what the situation needs. "Ice cream with booze sounds _absolutely_ like the thing right now."

"Shockingly alcoholic ice cream floats coming right up, then," Kenzi says, and kisses Bo loudly on the cheek before she disentangles herself and bounds off to have her way with the contents of their freezer. Bo stays where she is for a while, just basking in the comfort of being well-loved at least by someone, before she hauls herself up to join Kenzi at their cluttered kitchen island.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Simplest Comforts by credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689643) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
